Everything I Ever Wanted
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Anonymous requested: After "the thing" happens, Sheldon and Amy go up to the roof and slow dance. If you have not read spoilers from the Prom Equivalency, I don't recommend spoiling yourself here.


Sheldon's breathing sped up a bit as he glanced at Amy. Her blue dress swayed at her knees as she twirled in her spot and kept fidgeting. The rosey color on her cheeks as she brought her hands to them made her look positively beautiful.

Despite being in his best suit, Sheldon felt somewhat inferior at her side, something he had seldom experienced before. She was everything he needed and more...

..hence why he had told her he loved her in the first place.

Incidentally, Amy's smile was radiant that night. Sheldon knew she was anxious, as was he, which prompted him to grin lightly and extend his arm to her as graciously as he could.

Their night began in this way, no doubts whatsoever that the calming, compassionate feeling in the air would fade. Amy followed Sheldon up the stairs in a blissful silence; twiddling her hair between her fingers and biting her bottom lip to keep her squeals of excitement at bay.

Sheldon seemed confident by the time the large grey door came into their view. He ceased their contact to hold the door open for her, and as she passed him by, his hand found its way to the small of her back; guiding her swiftly to the center of the roof.

When Amy turned so they could face each other, she was first mesmerized by the way the moonlight illuminated his handsome face. This feeling abruptly halted as he took one of her hands in his and wrapped it around his neck.

She was in awe at the way his fingers brushed hers.

Stepping closer, Amy purposefully let out a small shiver from the cold and marvelled at the fact that her boyfriend actually got the hint. Sheldon pulled her to him even more and in their embrace, touched her hips ever so slightly as to bring a dazzling sparkle to her eyes.

And then he started moving. Subtly at first, his feet wobbling back and forth as he tried to dance slowly in one spot. Amy, however, quickly got distracted by the warmth she felt from just playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

At their own pace Sheldon and Amy gradually found a beat that worked for them, and soon enough they were dancing with more energy than ever. A dip now and then seemed to do the trick, but after a while Amy's footing slipped...

...she tumbled to the ground in a fit of giggles and Sheldon joined her immediately; sitting beside her on the concrete.

The stars in the sky certainly were gorgeous to the passing eye.

Standing, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to her feet for another go.

"I'll try to go slow this time," he said with an innocent gaze and a wink. Amy blushed and nodded, resuming her previous position. Only now, she rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

Also this time, Sheldon began humming. Although she couldn't see it, Amy knew there was a sweet little smile on his face.

"Thank you," she mumbled after some time, her face still hidden from him. Sheldon paused, lifted her chin with his finger, and started swaying slowly again without breaking their eye coitus session.

"For?" he asked with a smile toying at his lips.

"For giving me everything I ever wanted," she whispered sincerely, melting in his eyes before returning her head to his chest.

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Amy?" and when she looked back up he caught her lips in a surprise kiss. It was soft, not like floating on a cloud or anything remotely close. Soft in the way music is when it plays in the background; the potential is there but because it chose to stay so quiet and soothing it was somehow more special and definitely more memorable.

"You're welcome," he tried to say between kisses. The action was just too tempting to stop, her teasing pecks more than alluring.

Later Sheldon thought back to his very first prom night. He was fortunate enough to spend it with the only woman he had ever loved, and the realization was almost as sweet as her lips upon his.


End file.
